All Things Are Possible
by AtlantianDream
Summary: Set after Chakram. What if someone from today somehow managed to find themselves in the Xena Universe? And what would happen if the woman fell in love with one Warrior Wannabe? Is it possible to change destiny? Or is Xena and Gabrielle's fate sealed!
1. How we met

_This is strange. Writing down these words on this piece of …parchment. I'm so use to typing on my computer that the sensation of writing with my hands once more seems to leave me in an odd place……but not as odd as the one I find myself in now._

_My name is Elaine, I am a scientist - a quantum physicist to be more precise. A prodigy really. I was born in the year 1988. At the age of 8 I was in college, quickly excelling and learning into the scientist I am today._

_As I look and stare across the fire I have to keep shaking my head and look up again to see if I am imagining things…..but I am not._

_I have traveled to another dimension, not a parallel universe – no. Something that is quite odder and even more disturbing than science fiction. _

_Being twenty six years old and able to say that you've accomplished something incredible and terrifying is a rare occurrence. But today I can tell you that I have done just that. _

_A break through…that's what I called it. The ability to travel through time and dimension. We had successfully transported a cat through time. He had aged by one year but was only gone for seven minutes._

_It was the discovery of a lifetime. It was what now placed me in the position I am now in._

_Sitting across from me at this very moment is none other than the fictional character of Xena…warrior princess herself!_

_Impossible…heh……apparently not. My only thought on how this is possible is through theories. The idea of multiple dimensions and parallel universes have always existed but…but nothing of this nature._

_I had never thought of the possibility of a fictional reality to be real. I mean…Xena was a T.V. show, the events of historical history horribly time lined and has no historical proof of a woman like Xena to have ever existed…the very fact that I am here documenting this occasion is just absurd._

_Yet as I glance up once more with my head down, I see those piercing blue eyes staring at me. Somehow I'm not frightened of her. As a matter of fact I think she's frightened of me. On the rock sitting next to Xena is Gabrielle._

_Gabrielle is staring daggers at me. I know why though, but still I'm trying to distance myself from the idea that I've entered a T.V. show._

_Yet I know why those angry green eyes of hers are staring at me._

Joxer taps my shoulder and I smile. He hands me this weird looking bowl and I smell it and my brows furrow.

I look up and stare into big soft brown eyes.

"What is it?"

I can tell from the way his eyebrows nit together and the total look of confusion on his face that the words mean nothing to him.

He looks over at Xena and Gabrielle, and I can tell that they have absolutely no clue as to what I've said.

I smirk, and then tap Joxer's shoulder. He turns and looks back at me. I point to the meat in the stew and make a motion with my hand.

He stares and a second later his eyes glimmer with realization. Quickly he turns and grabs something and I have to try hard not to vomit as I see the carcass of a dead rabbit. To say the least I am not a 'hunting' type of girl.

I guess I made a funny face because I suddenly hear a chuckle come from the warrior princess herself. Gabrielle just looks at me for just a second……her expression not changing and then looks back down to her sais that she had been cleaning.

Joxer laughs too…a really goofy laugh...it makes me give him a huge radiant smile that I feel come from deep inside of me.

I don't know if we stared at each other for a little to long or what…all I know is that Joxer is suddenly blushing and turning away from me. I watch him walk over towards the fire where Amarice is suddenly staring at me in annoyance.

I turn my head and suddenly find my smile fading as I see one angry blonde starring daggers at me. I suddenly feel frightened that the woman in front of me is going to kill me…but…I know what happened in the show. I know that Gabrielle only loved Joxer as a friend. I know that Joxer wasted his life loving her while he could have found someone that loved him back the way that a person was supposed to be loved.

I look over at Joxer again as Amarice elbows him to watch where he sits. His eyes are glued to me and I smile back at him. His eyes light up and I can't help the way my smile widens.

I'm suddenly glad that I'm stuck here. Because for the life of me I have never felt the way I do when he looks at me.

Again I look over and find Gabrielle's eyes on me, see how the green eyes have become a deep green…almost as if the anger inside her has increased.

I'm confused. I know she gets jealous of other people with Joxer. I remember seeing that. What I don't understand is why she feels that way when I know she becomes Xena's lover.

I glance back down to my 'scroll' and continue to write.

_I know she's jealous, and I know she only loves Joxer as a friend…but still I feel as though Joxer's attention to me_ _– and my reciprocation of them – has made her hostile towards me. But in all honesty I don't care!_

_Today when they found me in the middle of the road, with my strange clothes on – a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers- and nothing close to winter clothes that they all had on, the women had been several feet away as Joxer had come up to me and began talking to me._

I smile at the memory.

_I understood immediately that he was speaking an ancient Greek dialect. I didn't understand a word he had said. The confusion on my face must have been apparent because the worried look on his own face let me know that it was apparent to him that something was wrong._

_He had looked at Xena, who had climbed down from her horse and approached me I continually blinked, trying to believe my eyes._

_Xena had knealt down and inspected my head, trying to see if I had a bump on my head. I said her name out loud and she stopped and smirked._

_Then I turned and said Joxer's name, then Gabrielle, and then Amarice. All of them looked at me strangely after that…except Joxer. Joxer was the one who convinced the others to bring me along._

_I was too shocked to even approach them as they talked among themselves. Joxer's arms moving wildly as he talked to the three woman – two of which were giving me looks that screamed they thought I was a spy or something – and one (Xena) that just stared at me while the other three 'talked'._

_When Xena spoke she was looking directly at me, even though I know she was talking to the others. I don't know what she said, but Gabrielle and Amarice finally consented to something._

_Then Joxer twirled around as best he could in his armor and smiled at me. I couldn't have helped myself even if I had wanted to – I smiled back with a huge smile._

_That was when I first realized all that was happening. Where I was, what was going on, and what part of the 'story' I now found myself in._

_Xena actually smirked at me, as she approached me again. I could see she was thinking something when she finally placed a hand on her chest and said 'Xena'. I nodded my head, understanding who she was completely – but then she turned her hand out to me, almost like she was offering me something. I understood and smiled._

_Holding my hand up to my own chest I said "Elaine". Then my eyes twitched over to Joxer's who still had this huge smile on his face. And then he said my name almost quietly – and I swear I felt like kissing him then and there, in front of Xena and all. But of course I didn't. When I turned back to Xena she had this weird look on her face, but she wasn't looking at me…she was looking at Joxer._

_Xena then spoke to Joxer, but he continued to look at me, nodding his head as Xena spoke. The next thing I know is that Joxer's smile drops and instantly I miss it. His face contorts into the first look of anger that I have seen on his face._

_Turning he quickly says something that as he finishes makes him purse his lips and look up in fear at Xena. Xena of course looks like she's ready to murder him...but I quickly step in._

_"Joxer?"_

_Joxer and Xena turn and look at me with furrowed brows._

_I really for the life of me don't know how to say 'the mighty' in ancient Greek - so I do the only thing I **could** do...I start to hum his song._

_It's at this point that Joxer's scared face turns into one of complete joy and jubilation, even as Xena's turns into one of horror and shock._

_After that things eased considerably between them. It was actually pretty awesome to see the way that he seemed to shine from the idea that I had heard of him because of his song. There's something about him that makes you feel like you could joke and laugh with him for the rest of your life. It's a nice feeling._

Looking up from my journal I see Joxer over my right shoulder, he has the most adorable look on his face as I figure he has been trying to read what I've been writing down. Of course everything I've been writing is in english, so of course he looks completely confused. I laugh because I really can't hold it in.

Joxer finally notices that I look at him, and quickly starts sputtering something as I just nod my head and smirk slightly. He looks embarassed, and I can't help but feel bad for him. My peace offering is to scoot over and pat the stump next to me.

Joxer looks taken back for a second, before slowly sitting down next to me. I put my hand on his knee and say 'it's ok', as if he could understand me.

I never notice the way Gabrielle stares at my hand on Joxer's knee, or the way her hands tighten on her sai. Instead all of my focus is on Joxer, and who could blame me. He's sweet.

I scoot closer to him and place my journal between both of us. Motioning with my other hand I begin to make gestures and small words to accompany them - trying to communicate as best I can. We're both trying so hard to communicate that we both jump when Gabrielle throws a bedroll at our feet.

Both of us look up in shock and that's when Gabrielle takes the opportunity to talk to Joxer. I don't understand what she says...but from the look on Joxer's face I can tell it was something that wounded him inside. Of course he tries to puff himself up and talk back to her, but she just rolls her eyes and walks toward her supplies, talking to him as she walks away.

And the change is almost instant. He completely deflates, but I won't let her ruin what was slowly becoming a way for me to communicate. I had moved my hand when Gabrielle had thrown the bedroll, but again I place it on his knee. Again I gain his attention.

The look on his face is so defeated that it causes me to do something very petty and oh so devious. I wait until Gabrielle turns to look at Joxer, maybe trying to say something more on the discussion...I plan the moment just right.

As Gabrielle turns I lean over and kiss the corner of Joxer's mouth.

His eyes go wide like saucers and I'm sure Gabrielle's went just as wide.

"Kiss." I say, then repeat the act again, "Kiss!"

I don't have to look at Gabrielle to know that anger flashed across her face.

Joxer slowly connects the dots...and finally it hits him.

He says a word, that I'm certain means kiss. I repeat the word and of course kiss him again.

Joxer smiles and nods enthusiastically, completely forgetting about Gabrielle as we again try to communicate...this time with much more success.

I learn many words, mostly body parts, but still its something.

And who knows...tomorrow I might learn more important words. Words like...'You have the most incredible eyes Joxer'.


	2. Holding Hands

I try not to look at them, even though they're literally right in front of me. Trying not to look is just making me realize I'm looking more than I should be – if that makes any sense. Which it doesn't. Nothing does right now.

Seeing the way he smiles at her, and the way she smiles back causes me to grasp Argo's reigns tighter. _It means nothing to me…it means nothing to me. I love Xena. Xena's my soulmate. Joxer's just my friend…just my friend!_

I keep repeating it to myself. Over and over again.

I know he said he's in love with me…but he's flirting with this stranger who he barely knows…and…and he never looked at me that way!

Trying to stay rational was becoming even more difficult by the second, especially after yesterday night.

She had kissed him last night. Kissed him right in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

I'm angry at him. I know I have no reason to be, but, just the way he smiles at her makes me want to grab his nose again – just like the old days. But I don't.

I don't like this woman. Not one bit.

Just when I start to list the things I don't like about her, she trips. And I smile as she lands flat on her face.

Yet when Joxer quickly tries to help her up with a look of concern on his face my smile fades. Dusting her off and asking if she was fine, with those dark brown eyes that show he really cares – it makes me realize that it does mean something to me.

Approaching them as I guide Argo with a dozing Xena, I try to pull myself together, try to reason with myself that Joxer is just a friend. A very dear friend who I care about very deeply – that's all.

I'm almost where they're standing and I let out a huge breath and crack a small smirk, trying to be friendly.

Yesterday I wasn't exactly nice to her, seeing how she took a liking to Joxer right away and watching her kiss him had left me unsettled. Watching the way she had stuck by his side the whole time unnerving me like nothing before. I was on edge with her around, thinking that she might be a threat to me and Xena, trying to use Joxer as a way to get to us…but after witnessing her trip just now, as well as a few dozen times yesterday – I realize that she's no real threat.

She's just an ordinary girl, who just wears funny looking clothes, and doesn't speak Greek.

Joxer though has been trying to teach her. That alone makes me smile. Joxer trying to teach anyone anything makes me laugh.

Elaine is a strange name though. I don't know where it's from, but it has to be from Britannia.

And then it happens again, right in front of my eyes.

Elaine- the ordinary girl, huffs out a laugh and then leans up and kisses Joxer on the mouth. And it's not a quick one either, it's a kiss that lingers longer that a friendly kiss. A kiss that's long enough to make my hands squeeze the reigns so tight I swear my hands are bleeding. A kiss that leaves him with this look on his face that I've never seen before.

I'm right next to them by now, and my heart feels like its going to jump from my chest.

"JOXER! KEEP UP WITH AMARICE!!!" My words are loud and angry as I'm sure my face surely reads.

Both of them jump, even Xena wakes up in shock, and both look at me with shocked and scared looks.

Joxer reacts first though, he blushes and stutters, but in the end just turns and walks away from me…and Elaine.

Elaine just stares at me, shock and anger on her face.

I know that if she knew Greek well she would tell me off, but I really could care less.

Shaking her head she purses her lips and turns, then starts to catch up to Joxer, who now has his arms wrapped around himself, as if he **just** felt the cold around us.

"What was that about?" I hear Xena ask me.

I look up and over to see Xena staring at Joxer's retreating form, and then down at me.

Looking away from her I can only mumble a sure fire answer, one that always seems to work.

"It's Joxer!"

Xena doesn't say anything after that, instead remains quiet. A few minutes pass until Argo fusses and Xena's ears perk up. Then, she suddenly takes off on Argo.

* * *

I don't know how Gabrielle is capable of turning him into the low confident man that I'm trying to coax back to himself.

I had never thought of Joxer as a confident man, at least not around Gabrielle. Today though, I realized why.

Joxer is good with the ladies, but when comes to Gabrielle – he thinks he's not good enough.

I nudge him with my shoulder, and get a small smile as I do. It's incredible when he smiles. His eyes light up in a way that I've never seen on anyone else.

After a second he nudges me back, making me laugh.

He's wrong in thinking that he's not good enough for her – because he's too good to be with her.

I point at my heart, and say it, trying to continue on with the language lessons we had been doing all day. Getting a confused look in response makes me smile widely and then pat my chest with my hand in an imitation of a heart beat.

Joxer laughs slightly with a really cute smile on his face and then mutters the word.

I nod and repeat it, turning and continuing to walk. He does the same.

Piecing together the words that I've learned I finally stop and turn right in front of Joxer, who again looks confused.

Smiling at him I say my first sentence in Ancient Greek.

"You have a good heart Joxer." And I give him my most radiant smile as I finish.

At first his face is shocked, dumbfounded at my words. Then his lips morph into that beautiful smile that I've now begun to yearn for when it's not on his face.

"Thank You." He says in Greek.

I tilt my head to the side and shrug my shoulders, showing him that it's no big deal. Then I shiver…almost violently.

It's like I'm wearing nothing with my shirt, and jeans on. The snow along with the moist air making it doubly cold.

Joxer looks at me with this worried look, then does something I totally don't want him to do.

Incredible as it sounds, he takes off his coat and places it over my head, even as I protest. But Joxer being Joxer - he won't have any of it. Just saying yes over and over until I finally surrender.

I give him a wicked little smile, and he he sticks his head out and swollows while laughing, as he suddenly seems to blush with the way I'm looking at him. But I can't help it! He's cute!

I want to lean up and kiss him again, but one quick look behind him and I see Gabrielle approaching. Quickly looking back at him I settle for reaching up and caressing his blushing cheeks. And the way he looks so uncomfortable makes me realize that his love for Gabrielle is keeping him from enjoying my affections.

So I do the only thing I can, I drop my hand to his and intwine my fingers with his. I look at him for a second, seeing how he has fear in his eyes, and I pull his hand and jerk my head forward.

And it takes him a few seconds to calm his nerves as he slowly tightened his grip on my hand and start to walk with me.

"Joxer?" I say as we begin to walk, him still nervous as he looks over at me and then one second back at Gabrielle and then back at me.

"Yes?"

I turn towards him and say one word - one name that lets him understand - I know.

"Gabrielle?" I say in a way that makes him look at me oddly and then he blushes and smiles.

I smile back and nod my head. I give him another kiss, but on his cheek. It's all it takes for him to relax. I keep hold of his hand as we continue to walk, and its odd how it makes me feel safe...and at home.

Still I think it's odd the way Gabrielle is acting.

Glancing back I catch her eyes staring down at us. Following her eyes I smirk. My hand wraps more securely around Joxer's hand, and it makes her eyes widen and then look up to my face.

And I couldn't have stopped myself even if I had wanted to.

I gave her an evil little smile that made her eyes turn that dark emerald color that showed all the anger and rage in that body of hers.

I just turned back and held Joxer's hand more securely. Knowing that this was going to be an adventure I would never forget.

A second later Xena is galloping past us on Argo with Gabrielle running right behind her.

I smile as I know what's about to happen. A new addition to the family!

Well..._one_ of the new additions really.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok! I want reviews people! I don't care if there good or bad, but....give me SOMETHIN'!!

* * *


	3. She Doesn't Love You

I stand here next to Joxer, knowing what's coming. Gabrielle is obsessing over her horse, totally oblivious to everything else.

I plan on taking full advantage of that. Amarice was already having her tiff with Armand. I try to stay away from Amarice. In reality she's extremely hostile, especially since I've shown interest in Joxer.

Maybe it's the Amazon in her. Anything male and she freaks.

Joxer is having a hard time with Gabrielle ignoring him. He's been trying to talk with her all day, and I've allowed him to.

Giving him time to see how she treats him without me around has made him search me out.

I've been waiting in the tavern, trying to stay with my back against the wall – try and keep my eyes on the whole place.

Joxer strolls in, having already dropped the apples I'm assuming. He looks depressed – and that makes me frown.

"Joxer!"

He turns my way and smiles. He walks over and sits down next to me. Those eyes! God how is it possible for a man to have such beautiful brown eyes.

I smile at him and take his hand in mine.

"Are you good?" I ask him.

Joxer's face contorts and then smirks and nods.

Then I stare at him with my ' I don't believe you look'.

He blushes, and turns his head away, then begins to talk way too fast for me to understand.

I close my eyes and smile before opening them and quickly 'whoa'ing him to make him see that I am not following anything.

Motioning with my hands Joxer finally understands that he is talking waaaay to fast.

Grimacing he begins again, much slower, and with small words.

I'm only able to make out a few words…but I knew before he said anything what he was upset about. And I know if I don't do something soon…Joxer will lose both Gabrielle and Xena. Alone.

He would spend the rest of his years searching for them…only to die because of the child that Xena bares inside her.

By all accounts I'm making a huge mistake in meddling in the first place…but the look in his eyes lets me know what I have to do.

Tell Joxer the truth about Gabrielle.

It's a horrible thing to do to his kind soul but – he deserves better.

"Joxer…" I pause not knowing how to say the words, and suddenly I realize something.

In this dimension…the Greek Gods exist.

Knitting my eyes together I say the name of a Greek goddess…one that I know would help me if she can…especially in this area.

"Aphrodite."

Joxer eyes widen, and suddenly starts shaking his head and waving his arms about. But at the moment I don't care about his fear of Aphrodite. I just hope that she can help me.

"APHRODITE!!" I call out loud, hoping that she would respond. Hoping that I was doing the right thing.

Suddenly there she is…right in front of me.

Looking over at Joxer she then turns to me. Rolling her eyes at me she starts to talk.

I shake my head and quickly open my mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't understand one word your saying!!"

And its almost comical the way her face drains of color as I speak.

"What did you just say?" She says in English.

My eyebrows scrunch together in shock, as do Joxer's. Joxer though pulls out of his chair and stand up to stare at Aphrodite.

Both of us asking the same question, but in a different language.

"You understand me(her)?"

Aphrodite's face is still really pale when she responds to me.

"Yeah! Totally – but…your not suppose to be here." She says almost uncertainly.

"It's a long story." I say honestly.

Before she can speak I quickly ask the favor I need.

"Listen Aphrodite, I need to be able to speak Greek to be able to communicate with Joxer. Could you please cast a spell that lets me speak and understand Greek?"

Aphrodite looks uncertain for a second, but then waves one of her hands and pink hearts float down to nothingness on the ground.

My head tilts to one side as I don't feel any differently.

"Did it work?" I ask…but not in English.

Joxer quickly turns and stares at me.

"I guess so." I say with a small smile.

Aphrodite looks between the both of us, and I swear I think she turned even whiter than before.

"Your not suppose to be here!" She reiterates.

I nod my head. " I know! I'm a scientist from another dimension, one where Xena and this whole dimension is just a tv show."

Aphrodite looks like she's turning into a ghost the more I say, but I'm not about to lie to her. After all, she did risk her loved ones to be able to save Xena and Gabrielle. I know that she's a good person…or being – inside.

"Ok. I…I'm going to see how I can get you back…or…how to fix this." Aphrodite says right before she vanishes.

As she leaves I look over at a very distraught Joxer. I know I need to say something, and fast…before Aphrodite comes back.

I just hope I don't ruin everything with him.

"Joxer I know this is a lot…and I wish I could have done this gradually but…I can't."

The look he gives me is one of complete confusion.

I brace myself, and close my eyes.

"I'm in love with you."

I don't open my eyes. I don't even move. I just stand there waiting for something to happen.

"I ah…I…I don't know what to say."

Opening my eyes slowly I see his shocked face. And I know its too much…too fast but…I suddenly remember a very familiar speech…so I use the words.

"Joxer…I love you." I say with all the confidence in the world.

"I…I love you for the man that you want to be, and I love you for the man you almost are. I love you."

And with that I take in the small distance that's between us, and cover his lips with mine.

I deepen the kiss out of my desperate need to feel him, and Joxer being the person he is – leaves me breathless.

It feels as though I kiss him for an eternity. His arms around me kissing me back out of his own needs – a need to be loved in return, a need to be wanted.

I never expect the tug on my clothes, and the way I am quickly spun and punched by one pissed off Amazon bard.

And it seems as if Joxer and I are both dazed…but just for a few seconds. Just enough time for Joxer to make a decision – one that I never would have guessed him to make.

Joxer rushes over to me and helps me up. He cups my face as I look up into his eyes. His eyes looked so pained in that second. I wish I could take it away. Gentle fingers slowly brush under my nose and I grimace from the pain. Opening my eyes I realize that Joxer's finger is covered in my blood.

Astounding as it may seem, but I see his eyes dull at this revelation. This side of the woman he has been in love with for years – he had never understood what it was until now. His beautiful warrior bard…she had become the thing she hated the most.

Violent.

"Joxer she's up to something!" Gabrielle almost screams, frantic in her reasoning. As if the statement would make him side with her - but it doesn't.

Crazy as I'm acting, I need to say what Joxer needs to hear- what noone had the decency to tell him. Causing him pain is not something I want to do - but I have to.

Eyes turned towards her, I whisper words that I know are going to cause him agony.

"She's not in love with you,"

And there it is.

Those beautiful eyes fill with such hurt that I begin to cry, right along with him.

"and she never will Joxer."

My eyes are on Joxer's, but his eyes are on Gabrielle. Gabrielle who's panting from what I don't know, trembling like a little girl as she stares back at Joxer...not denying any of it. Just staring at him with wide green eyes. Eyes that seem to plead with him. Yet I know my next words will sting more.

"She's in love with Xena."

And it's these words that make his eyes turn to me in shock. Anger in them that I hadn't expected. Joxer lets go of me and steps back, trying to collect himself and seeming to fail.

Now I turn and look at Gabrielle, who looks at me with such hatred that I swear I should be dead where I stand. It's a look I had never seen on her face.

Joxer trys to fight back the tears in his eyes as he stares at me, almost as if he wants me to take back my words - but I won't.

"Joxer..." Gabrielle says and trys to walk over and touch him, but he slithers away from her. Her touch making him jerk in almost disgust.

Gabrielle's face shows such hurt at the action, that for just one second...I think I made a mistake. But then Gabrielle's eyes harden, and then soften.

"Joxer she's lying!!"

At that I laugh, even through my own tears, causing both to look at me.

"I'm not lying...I just know the future."

At this both stare at me oddly, Joxer wanting to believe me and Gabrielle looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I can prove it! I'll..." I struggle for how to convince them without ruining Gabrielle's destiny. As much as I love Joxer, I know that her place is with Xena - and I won't jeopardize that for anything.

So with them looking at me still I manage to say one thing that won't affect anything, because Xena will tell them in a short while.

"If I tell you and it happens...will you believe me Joxer?" I ask with as much hope in my voice as fear.

Looking over at Gabrielle, who gives him a look that says 'no', he turns back and nods his head.

And I see Xena walking over here from the stable. I know that I have no time left. So then and there I blurt the words out.

"Xena's pregnant."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok. I want reviews!! TEN OF THEM PEOPLE!! I want to know what everyone's thinking!


	4. Shocked

And there it is! Both standing there, having looks of shock almost instantly. I could see the doubt and denial in both of their eyes, their **need** to believe that it wasn't true – that it couldn't possibly be true.

But it's too late for them to even speak to each other as Xena comes through the door with two very loud and angry Amarice and Armand.

And of course everything happens as before. Gabrielle and Joxer try to speak to Xena as well as Amarice and Armand.

I reach out for Joxer and pull him closer to me, and as I do he stops yelling for Xena's attention and looks at me. I take his hand in mine and walk backwards – no one notices.

Caressing his hand as we turn together and watch Xena's explosion, hearing those two words that would forever change their destiny.

I tighten my hand around Joxer as I feel him tremble.

Suddenly his hand grips mine and he is dragging us out of the tavern.

* * *

I try to reason with Joxer, try to make him see this woman like I do; A threat, a liar -someone that's trying to take him away from me. From us.

I push that thought away, as Xena walks through the door.

Immediately I try to talk with Xena, but am having to fight for her attention as everyone else is trying to talk to her as well.

Just when I think she's losing her temper she yells out two words. Two words that make heart stop.

"I'M PREGNANT!!!"

Turning to look at me, all I can do is stare in shock and confusion. How did Elaine…Elaine!!!

Quickly jerking my head around, I see the door to the tavern closing. Looking over through the window I see Joxer leading Elaine towards the entrance of town.

My legs move me quickly towards the door, and as fast to Joxer as I can get.

* * *

I don't know what shocks me more. The fact that Joxer is dragging us out of this town or the fact that he actually believed me.

Everything happens so fast, and in one second I find myself being spun around and my hand slipping from Joxer's grasp. Finding myself eye to eye with Gabrielle's blue green eyes sends a shiver down my spine. Looking at the outright hatred in them makes me fear she's about to do something very drastic - something that would involve a sai in my stomach.

"How did you know about Xena?" The words are spoken with an edge of self containment its frightening.

"I told you...I know the future." I notice the way her grip on my clothes tightens, the way she pulls me closer to her in the most menacing manner I have ever seen.

"Your a liar." Gabrielle's eyes blaze as she says this millimeters from my face. I know she's raising her hand to hit me, as I feel her let go of Joxer's jacket.

But what happens next...is so unbelievable that noone would believe me if they hadn't witnessed it themselves.

Suddenly I am no longer being held by Gabrielle. Gabrielle is on the ground several feet away from me. I turn my head an realize what had just happened.

Standing beside me, panting as he ran a thousand miles was Joxer.

Joxer threw her off me.

* * *

I find myself on the ground, and shake myself out of my shock. Not understanding what just happened, I look up at Elaine...and find Joxer there instead.

I stare at him with surprise and shame.

Joxer - my friend, the man that said he was in love with me - threw me across the road.

Tears are making there way down his cheeks as he stares at me...with pain in his eyes. I've never seen Joxer cry...and the sight makes my heart ache.

I stare at him, and feel my heart stop again as the words leave his mouth.

"When were you going to tell me you're in love with her?"

I want to shake my head. I want to deny it. I want to make him understand it wasn't like that! My love for Xena had grown over the years...and just recently I considered it......but I wasn't in love with her - at least I wasn't sure if I was.

I feel the tears roll down my face as I stare up at those hurt eyes.

"I was never really your friend...was I?"

And before I could deny it, before I could tell him that no matter what Elaine had said he was always my friend...that he IS my friend, Xena is suddenly beside me.

I look up into her worried eyes. Blue eyes that search mine for answer to what had just happened. But I have none. I have no answer to why any of this is happening, a feeling deep within me - telling me that this wasn't suppose to be happening.

But all I can do is cry as Xena tries to figure out what just happened.

And when I turn back to face Joxer...he's gone...and so is Elaine.

* * *

I try and catch up with him, but damn he's walking so fast, and my sneakers aren't good in this weather. Why didn't I bring boots?

When Joxer finally slows down, I catch a breath as I slow down with him.

I know he's crying. I know he's upset. But what I don't know is what made him throw Gabrielle off me.

Never in a million years would I have expected or even thought it was possible for Joxer to lay his hands on Gabrielle. But I guess after I dropped that kind of a bomb on him - that she was in love with Xena - I guess I should have expected a drastic reaction.

Just when I think I've seen it all - Joxer stops on the side of the path...and starts to dig a hole.

Confused and not knowing what to do, I keep quiet and just watch what he does.

When he finishes, I feel my face drop.

Joxer starts to take off his armor...and toss it into the hole.

Not knowing what action to take, I quickly walk up to him as he tosses his helmet into the hole as well. Just before he can toss in his sword and scabbard I grab his hand and stop him.

Turning towards me I can see the tears coming down his cheeks, see exactly why he was doing what he was doing.

Joxer the mighty...had been a warrior to be with them.

The man in front of me, the man looking like his world had ended - he was just Joxer.

Just Joxer.

And as far as I'm concerned - that's all he ever had to be.

Gathering my wits I say the one thing that I think will make him keep his sword and scabbard. Hoping against hope that it's all he needs to hear.

"Your father gave you that scabbard, it belongs with you! No matter what."

Looking at me with tears still traveling down his face, I see something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before, what was making him do all of this.

Lost. He was lost.

"Why are you in love with me?"

Shaking my head at the shocking question I look at him. At him.

Joxer.

A man that had the purest heart and soul of anyone that I ever knew. He was giving, kind, sweet, funny, and real. Cute and sensitive.

Even if I had never seen the stupid tv show, I would have never known just how good Joxer was as a person. Even when he acted goofy...it made me smile.

Walking at a snails pace I approach him, staring into those beautiful dark eyes I caress his face with the back of one of my hands. Eyes closing shut he lets out a sigh at the contact, his lips morphing into that cute pout that always made me want to reach through the tv screen and kiss him.

But he's right in front of me, and I can...so...I do.

My hand slowly slides down to his chin, and he's eyes open. I only stare into his eyes for just a few seconds - before my eyes fall to his lips and I let mine slowly brush his. Feeling him suck in his breath I quickly open the kiss and do what I've been wanting to do. Kiss him with everything in me.

Reducing my answer to his question with my actions.

He's shivering, trying to push me away at first, but I'm very insistent. Soon his arms are around my body and openly reciprocating the kiss.

It's odd, falling in love with Joxer. I know he loves Gabrielle - but If he can never be with her...why not take him for myself?


	5. Emptiness

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay! I just haven't felt inspired for this story since I don't have that many reviews for it yet! Hopefully that changes soon!

* * *

Armand stared as the couple stood on the side of the road and kissed with a passion that almost made him envious. He hadn't known Joxer long and wasn't really that close with him, but Armand knew when to not disturb a man and his lady.

Xena had sent him looking for Joxer as she had seen to Gabrielle. Armand had seen the tears traveling down Gabrielle's face and had concluded that it was best if he went to look for Joxer.

Armand watched as the strange woman he had met briefly kissed Joxer as if she had waited years to kiss him. Yearning clearly displayed as the kiss grew with passion. Still he didn't leave as so much as hide. He may not have been a close friend of Joxer's…but Armand became just as suspicious of Elaine as Gabrielle had.

What did this woman see in Joxer?

Joxer pulled away slowly from Elaine's kiss and kept his eyes closed as he continued to reel from the current of emotions the kiss had caused him.

Elaine slowly opened her eyes to find him like this, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

Joxer was an incredible loving soul. Despite everything she knew she couldn't let Joxer just walk away from Xena and Gabrielle. After all, they had helped him survive in the dangerous world they lived in. They were still his friends. Just not great friends. But friends nonetheless.

"I know you don't want to hear this...but...no matter what you think...they're still your friends."

Joxer's eyes dulled a moment as the words sank in. Slowly though he nodded his head in agreement.

Elaine kissed him once more and whispered against his lips, "I'll be with you the whole time."

Again Joxer lost himself in the kiss. A kiss that left him feeling desired, needed, and even loved.

Breaking the kiss took incredible strength on Elaine's part, but she began to pull Joxer back in the direction that they had came. Steadying her own resolve, that she would face Gabrielle and even Xena to be with Joxer. Elaine knew too much for them to try and push her away from him. In the end she would never let that happen. She was there to stay...whether or not they liked it.

Elaine smiled at Joxer and squeezed his hand that she held in her own. Joxer's worried face lightened slightly at the encouraging smile she gave him. Some strange thought entered his brain at her smiling face, he had never felt secure with any woman before...yet Elaine made him instantly feel that since the moment they had met. Not once did he feel inferior or even foolish. Elaine somehow made him feel ok about himself - ok that he felt the way felt.

But as his eyes turned back to the road ahead he could still see Gabrielle's crying and pain filled face in front of his, and a horrible ache in his heart would throb so powerfully that he knew it would remain there for months. Maybe even years.

With a sigh and a squeeze from Elaine's hand again, Joxer resigned himself to facing Gabrielle knowing what he now knew. Loving her had made him into the person he was, and knowing now that she would never love him back - it destroyed him. But the feel of Elaine's hand in his own reminded him that even as his heart was breaking...there was one person that was willing to return his love if he asked it.

* * *

Gabrielle held a hand to her chest as the ache within her caused her breathe to come in gasps. Never had she expected or seen this coming. Never had she felt as betrayed than when she looked up from the ground to find dark brown eyes that had always shined so brightly with joy and affection towards her had suddenly become dark as a night sky as hurt and pain reflected back at her from deep inside of him. Throwing her off of Elaine as if his loyalty from years had been flipped like a coin and landing with a decision that Gabrielle knew she couldn't live with. A decision she knew had been altered by a woman that had appeared as mysteriously as the sudden ache in her heart that was burning her from the inside out.

Tears continued to stream down her face even as Amarice comes up beside her and tries to whisper a question of friendship.

Gabrielle nods her head, not having heard what was asked and not caring. Images of just a few days ago enter her mind, almost tormenting her as she revisits them with a completely new perspective.

Joxer. Joxer looking at her so scared as he murmured his admission of love. Joxer's face as she woke up in the cave after having been crucified.

It wasn't a joke...

Unexpectedly and with clarity she realized he...he hadn't been lying. No. Lying was the wrong word. She just never thought that he was really in love with her.

Gabrielle's blue eyes widened as she was shocked at the well...she didn't really know what to call it...the revelation...the idea...no. No. The acknowledgment of his feelings.

It...she felt something in her tingle at the idea. That...that he hadn't just been 'thinking' that he loved her...at least not in that way.

Yet...the way he had looked at her, the pain she had seen reflected in his eyes seemed to wound her more than any physical injury. When she realized it was him that had recklessly pushed her off of Elaine - as she continued to stare into those beautiful soul filled eyes of his - she felt a huge pain in her chest and had been trying to 'massage' the area as if it could relieve the pain that she was in.

But it continued to ache and the pain wasn't lessening...it was increasing with each second that Joxer was gone.

Lowering her head she released the few tears that she argued with herself exactly why she was crying. And when she looked up to find Armand coming back quickly through the city gates...she realized that something was up for Armand to have been sent out after Joxer. Gabrielle hadn't noticed anything as Xena had quickly tried to access if she was injured or not. Then Gabrielle had whispered that Joxer had thrown her off...that was when Xena looked up into her eyes with the same shock that had been in Gabrielle's as she had realized it.

Xena had gone to Amarice and Armand a second later, but the blonde warrior had been to occupied with her own thoughts to listen in on the conversation. The only thing going through her mind were Elaine's words that had wounded Joxer so severely. Words that now seemed to repeat over and over in her head as she remembered the look in Joxer's eyes as Elaine had said them.

_"She's not in love with you, and she never will Joxer. She's in love with Xena."_

Gabrielle closes her eyes tightly as tears once more fall down her face. Knowing that not saying something to Joxer before had cost her his friendship...and from what she now understood - his love.

And maybe that was the one thing that Gabrielle never epected to lose - and now felt the emptiness within herself.

* * *

Author's Note: I really need reviews guys! Someone tell me if this is corny or if they could actually see this coming! I need some INPUT!! INPUT!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Joxer You Should Know

Xena was silently watching Gabrielle from the other side of the road after Armand had informed her that Joxer had turned around and was coming back - with Elaine!

Now normally she would have just broken Joxer's nose for hurting Gabrielle, but she had never known Joxer to hurt Gabrielle intentionally. Especially in any physical way. Gabrielle hadn't told her what had caused the whole thing to spiral into what happened...and Xena was more than just suspicious it had everything to do with this Elaine girl.

Xena really hadn't been concerned about Elaine hanging around Joxer, she had thought that her 'like' for him would soon vanish as his annoying habits began to emerge.

What she hadn't expected was that Joxer had acted different around Elaine. Not as if he was under a spell...but...he was just acting normally.

Not telling stories of his grandeur, not trying to impress her with his 'skills'.

Sadly, she realized that Joxer had been acting like...himself. The person that she had seen all those years ago. Just under the surface of the act that he put up.

It was that person that had won her friendship...and her trust.

Xena's eyes flicked over to the stable, where Gabrielle had entered almost immediately after Xena had made sure she was alright.

Gabrielle wasn't acting like herself one bit. Whatever had been said...well...it had to be something pretty big...

Suddenly she realized that Gabrielle finally knew that Joxer was in love with her.

Xena's brow furrowed as a question quickly formed in her mind.

_Could Gabrielle be in love with Joxer?_

Xena shook her head with a small chuckle escaping her lips. The idea was...well...

"Xena..."

Joxer's scared wavering voice shocked her.

Xena felt shocked as she took in the sight of the man before her.

Joxer...Joxer didn't have his helmet on. Xena's eyes quickly tried to see the absurd artifact that had always accompanied the man she knew. Instead - she found Elaine's hand wrapped around Joxer's, and as Xena's eyes settle on their hands clasped together, Elaine squeezed Joxer's hand in an assuring way.

"I...I'm sorry...I...I would...I would never...I..." Joxer stuttered out his apology.

"Joxer let his emotions get the best of him, and he's sorry that he hurt Gabrielle. You know Joxer would NEVER intentionally hurt Gabrielle. He's sorry it happened and he's going to make sure it never happens again." Elaine elaborated for Joxer.

Joxer tightened his hand with Elaine's. Saying he was grateful for her words on his behalf.

Elaine stared straight into the warrior princess' eyes, holding Joxer's hand, knowing that Joxer loved Xena and respected her. Knowing just how hard it was to even talk to her...now that he knew that Gabrielle's heart belonged to the warrior woman.

Xena's eyes switched from the unwavering and almost challenging eyes of Elaine, to the hurt and wincing one's of who she considered a friend.

Letting out a sigh Xena began to speak, "Joxer I know that you would never hurt Gabrielle. At least not on purpose."

Xena saw the fear in his eyes as he looked at her - almost as if he was expecting her to hurt him.

"Joxer, she's not going to kill you." Elaine said as her eyes had been examining his as Joxer had been staring into Xena's sky blues.

The statement made her face fall. Joxer's lips contorted in that oh so familiar way, that showed he was afraid nonetheless.

"Xena's still your friend Joxer...she at least cares for you as a friend."

Something with the words didn't sit well with Xena, or the way Joxer was looking at her as if she really would hurt him. Fear...he always had in his eyes when she gave him THE LOOK...but never when she wasn't. Inside her something twisted at the idea that even after all this time...that Joxer could see the monster that she once was.

"Joxer..." Xena starts, a look on her face soft and gentle. Worry furrowing her brow as she sees things flash in Joxer's eyes that she had never seen before. But the one that strikes her the most - is anger.

"I'm leaving with Elaine. I just wanted to warn you about the warlord that's coming. A guy named Darcon." Joxer said as his eyes finally turned away from her own, then jumped to anywhere but to her.

Xena's eyes did flash with anger then...but not at Joxer. Xena's eyes darkened as her eyes beamed into Elaine's.

Elaine though...didn't flinch. Unfazed by Xena completely. And for some reason - it unnerved her.

Xena looked back to Joxer with a stern look on her face, "I think me and Elaine need to have a little chat."

Joxer tensed by Elaine, but Elaine squeezed his hand and looked over and into his eyes with a small smile.

"It's ok." Elaine whispered.

Joxer slowly began to let go of Elaine's hand when Elaine grabbed it again. Joxer stopped and looked at Elaine.

"You should apologize to Gabrielle." Elaine said with a look of sorrow on her face.

Joxer didn't know if that was such a good idea, but as he turned to look at Xena, he received a shadow of a smirk and a little nod. It was all Joxer needed to let go of Elaine's hand and make his way over to the stable.

"I don't know what you said to Joxer, but if you try and turn him against us you've..." Xena began as soon as Joxer was out of ear shot.

Elaine whirled her head and stared daggers at Xena, cutting her off before she could make any threats.

"Don't you dare threaten me! I may be a stranger to you - but not only do I know Joxer's heart _and_ soul...I also know the future events that will lead to his death! And I assure you Xena...**you** are the one **responsible** for his **death**!"

And it was as though Xena had been slapped in the face. A sudden look of anguish covered her face as she looked at Elaine as if she wanted the words revoked...almost the same look Joxer had given her not a few minutes before. But Elaine pressed on, knowing that her words were changing future events and wanting more than anything to be able to keep Joxer alive...and away from the people that had been his reason for living.

"Tell me something Xena...did you ever...once! Just once! - Consider Joxer when you had the visions of yours and Gabrielle's crucifixion?" Elaine asked with an angry furrowed brow.

Xena felt her stomach drop as she heard the question. The idea that this woman knew about her visions immediately making her realize that Elaine knew things that she shouldn't. More though...was the knowledge that she had indeed..._not_ thought about Joxer.

Elaine didn't need Xena to answer, already knowing the answer to the question.

"You don't even know the man you call a friend!! You don't even know that if it wasn't for his nightmares of you being in trouble that you'd still be on that cross frozen as ice!!! That he had been traveling for days to try and reach you! To SAVE YOU!! Did you know that Xena?! Did you know it was Joxer who even thought about taking your bodies back to your homes? That Amarice and Eli were going to just leave you there because it was too dangerous to try and get to you!!"

Xena's stepped back from Elaine, trying to process the tirade Elaine was unleashing on her, and still Xena felt as though she were as small as a newt. The thought hadn't crossed her mind as to why Joxer had even been there - she had just excepted it.

"He pushed them into helping him Xena." Xena's eyes again locked with Elaine's as the anger inside her was somehow boiling over at the sight of a clueless warrior princess.

Elaine tried to calm down...she really did. In the end she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Knowing what she did - how could she not try and protect the man that these two woman had somehow managed to keep as a friend?

"You don't even see how much he's changed...have you?" Elaine asked as she saw the look in the hormonal mother to be eyes.

It was this that caused the warrior princess to snap out of it.

"You're the one that's changing him! Joxer would never have hurt Gabrielle. Whatever you did to make him..."

"**I **did nothing! Gabrielle is the one that attacked **me**! Joxer was _defending_ **me**!"

Before Xena could protest Elaine continued.

"How could you possibly say that Joxer hasn't changed? Don't you know him at all? Don't you see the small things that he doesn't do any more? Don't you see how the light in his eyes are dull?"

Elaine watched as Xena's face took on a look on inner inspection - her own doubt forcing her to see the things Elaine was explaining. At something in Elaine gave with one simple thought.

_Joxer loves Xena like a sister...and he will always be in love with Gabrielle._

Elaine moved her arm in a 'I can't handle this' sort of way, letting out a shuddering sigh. Dropping her hand and again looking at Xena in the eye Elaine spoke.

"I've watched you for years. Seen that Gabrielle was your light in the darkness...your salvation...but not once have you ever questioned what _this man_ is for you. I mean...you've never even told him you love him...not even as a friend! You've never even told him that...and you never will! How do you expect me to walk away from him...to let him continue on a path that we'll leave him heartbroken in more than one way? Would you respect me Xena? Would you honestly say that if you were in my shoes...and Joxer was Gabrielle...could you honestly tell me that you wouldn't do everything in your power to keep her safe?"

The words cut through Xena. Fighting with a sword came second nature to the dark beauty, but the words unleashed on her had all but devastated her. Had she really never said 'I love you' to Joxer? Was she really the reason for his death? And how could she possibly step back and let Elaine shatter a friendship with a man she now doubted she had any right to call friend?

"Joxer knows we care about him."

The words were murmured and barely spoken. But Elaine heard them...and let out a humorless chuckle.

"No. No he doesn't Xena. And he never will...because despite everything that he has ever done for you Xena," Elaine's eyes blazing with conviction stared into the sea blue eyes of the warrioress, "you will never deserve his love."

Xena stood their trembling...of what she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that this woman had come out of nowhere and was pulling apart the only family that she had had since she was a little girl. Joxer was a part of her family. Even if she had never spoken the words or he had never been sure of her feelings towards him - he would always be her family.

With Elaine's words had come a self realization that she had never considered Joxer in any of her decisions. And Joxer had risked his life...on more than one occasion for her...and even more for Gabrielle. Joxer had never asked anything of her, except to be one of them. A hero...by her side. But as the years had passed she had not noticed that it had become more than that. That Joxer had been seeking more than just her 'sidekick'......Joxer had wanted to be her family.

_Gods! Could he really not know that I love him? Have I really messed up so badly with Joxer that I can't even realize when I owe him my life?_

The thought plagued her.

If Joxer really didn't know that she cared for him like she had Lyceus ... that they were as close as brother and sister...than she really didn't deserve his love.

Yet as Elaine began to turn towards the stable and walk away from her...Xena realized that somehow this woman had been able to sidestep the main issue.

"Joxer hasn't been the same since you've shown up! He's never laid a hand on Gabrielle before you came along!"

Elaine stopped in her tracks, and turned her head to glare at Xena. A few seconds later Elaine was standing in front of her, anger etched in her features. And with barely contained anger asked two questions that finally broke the warrior princess of any doubts of Elaine...because the words she spoke answered all her questions.

"Tell me something Xena...how does a man _not_ change...after he's pulled down the dead body of the woman he loves off a cross?"

Xena closed her eyes as the words hit her, and the next almost made her crumble.

"How does a man _not_ change...after cradling the dead body of a woman he considered his sister...blaming himself for not dieing in her place?"

And Xena did something that only Gabrielle bard of Potedaea had ever witnessed. Xena allowed herself to cry.

Elaine's anger drained as she realized she had caused the fearless Xena to cry. Ever so slowly Elaine shook her head.

"He deserves more than the life you've given him Xena."

And with that...Elaine walked away.

And there Xena stood, wondering how she would be able to watch Elaine take Joxer away from them.


	7. Love Fades

Author's Note: Ok! Another update and I'm hoping I get a good response with this chapter! Hopefully I can manage to get ahead with this story since I've been slacking for so long on it! I'm starting on the new chapter now though...so if I get enough reviews I'll post it right away. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Don't let her see you cry..don't let her see you cry.._

That's all that keeps going through my mind as I enter the barn. Everything inside of me is screaming at an image of her wrapped in Xena's arms.

I should have known better.

I should have seen this coming.

But I didn't.

And the urge to cry is too much.

My mind keeps shifting from the look that I had seen on her face to that of Elaine's.

Gabrielle's beautiful emerald eyes that I had looked into - praying that she would deny Elaine's words...that at least she hadn't been keeping me a friend for her own private joke! But her eyes held something that I never expected directed towards me.

Guilt.

I think my heart stopped as I realized what it all meant. I tried hard to fight the tears then. But when my eyes turned back to Elaine's...and I saw the tears gliding down her own eyes, I realized that Elaine was crying for me. For **_me_**!

When I had looked back at Gabrielle...it had hurt to see the look on her face. Not denying that it was true...not denying that she could never love me.

It was what Elaine said next that hurt more than anything...the one thing I hadn't been expecting...I'm such an idiot.

I should have known that Gabrielle was in love with Xena! I should have seen it!!!

I've never felt more betrayed...more hurt and pain than in that one moment.

I look up from the barn floor and Gabrielle is standing with her hand caressing her horses head, between the animals eyes as they stare back into Gabrielle's, almost hypnotized by her. I don't blame it...I know what it's like.

"Gabrielle..." I whisper. I don't think I have the actual guts to speak loud right now. Especially since I feel like its hard to breathe at all.

Gabrielle jumped slightly and removed her hand from her horse, quickly she wiped her eyes and sniffled, trying to get a grip on her emotions. Turning she slowly looked up to find Joxer standing a few feet in front of the door.

The lack of his armor and hat caused her eyes to widen slightly and her fear of the events that had occurred to rise. Joxer never went anywhere without his hat.

Things were changing way too fast.

The Amazon Queen knew that his loving her would change everything...but Gods not this fast...not with another woman turning him against her. Not like that. Anything but like that.

Pain in her chest returned as her thoughts of this situation continued to run through her mind.

The young male friend couldn't raise his eyes to look at her, looking at her made his heart ache horribly, so he kept his eyes on his feet.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Gabrielle. I...I don't...I...I wasn't thinking straight and...and I never wanted to hurt you." Joxer stuttered out with a quiver in his voice.

Gabrielle's heart clenched as she realized he wasn't looking up at her on purpose.

_Gods he can't even stand the sight of me anymore!_

Gabrielle had never felt a wave of self disgust more than in that moment. After all the things that had made her doubt her self worth...nothing compared to that moment when Joxer wouldn't even look at her. Trying to keep herself from getting hurt, Gabrielle tried to dismiss what was happening.

_Why do I care?! It's Joxer!! I'm not in love with him. He's just the same old self proclaiming_, _highly obnoxious_, _egotistical JOXER!!!_

Something close to calm settled over her after that thought. Her hurt from seconds ago moving to anger - her fail safe emotion. And then something in her snapped, as if she just realized who exactly it was that had thrown her across the road not but an hour ago. Striding quickly to Joxer she fell back on how she use to handle Joxer...she would never know how wrong a move she had made.

"OWWWW!!!!" Joxer yelled out as Gabrielle's firm grip on his nose made him almost crumble to the ground. The force of the twist making his knees buckle nonetheless.

"If you EVER try something that _stupid_ again, I'm going to _bash you **to death with my scrolls**_!!!"

And even though Joxer had been through this hundreds of times, even though the physical pain she caused him was superficial, Joxer actually cried as she continued to twist his nose. The most horrible thing though...was that Gabrielle didn't seem to care. Never before had this act made him feel anything less for her. Yet...today...in that moment - something happened that no one expected.

Joxer realized Gabrielle had never even loved him as a friend. And his love for her...began to fade.

* * *

Aphrodite didn't know who to go to.

If she went to Zeus he would flip! Never had anything like this happened! Plus there was the whole rumors of the twilight swirling around at the moment that made her doubt that anyone would even believe that Elaine was just a coincidence at the moment.

It didn't really matter though. Not only did she not belong here...but Aphrodite had felt the heat wave of love leaving the girl...and it left traveled toward Joxer! Aphrodite had dismissed it at first...thinking that the girl had not known Joxer at all to have those feelings. Assuming that she was under another God's spell or something.

Never in a million years had the Goddess realized that not only was the love she felt for the loving dolt strong...but it was going to disrupt the waves that Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer had towards each other. When Elaine had explained to her where she was from...and the request to speak with Joxer...Aphrodite knew that she was in MAJOR trouble.

Immediately she had gone to her son Cupid, asking if he knew anything about any God bringing a human from another dimension. Cupid knew right away that his mother was not only serious...but almost...well...scared.

"Mom I doubt this Elaine is any real danger. I mean...if she's from the future and she knows anything about us at all, she'll know that messing with Xena and her friends will only lead to trouble!"

"I don't know Cupid." Aphrodite said with a very adorable look of worry on her face. "You didn't feel the love vibe this chick was throwing Joxer's way! It felt...it felt..."

Cupid's eyebrows furrowed as he realized exactly what his mother was trying to say.

"It felt pure." Cupid concluded for his mother with a look of concern now forming on his face.

Aphrodite gave Cupid a look that could only be described as a fearful look of confirmation.

"O. K. That's not good..." Cupid began when suddenly his mom gasped out and a face of pure pain passed over her features.

Cupid was immediately at his mother's side...grabbing her before she could fall.

"MOM! MOM!!!" Cupid tried to shake his mother as the most fear he had ever felt gripped him in such a mortal way that he actually didn't know what to do.

After a few seconds though Aphrodite drew in a shuddering breath and then began to gasp as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

"Mom are you ok?!" Cupid asked as he held his still gasping mother in his arms, a look of fear so obvious on his face that even through the pain Aphrodite caressed his cheek as she continued to pant.

"I'm ok." Aphrodite whispered to her baby boy.

It didn't stop the fear from consuming the god of love.

"What happened?! I've never seen this happen to you before." Cupid asked as he lifted his mom in his arms, cradling her like she was a baby.

"It never has..."

Cupid made a decision then. With a flash he was no longer in his plush home filled with light and love...but in the dark dank abode that was home to his father...though he never even called him that. Uncle was the word that he had always used...but he needed his father at the moment. Holding his mother in his arms he spoke with a clear voice into the darkness around him.

"DAD!!"

* * *

Author's Note: Come on people~ review! REVIEW!! Help a writer out with some feedback...please?!


	8. Give and Take

Author's Note: Yep! Another chapter as promised! This one has a bit of a kick to it! Hopefully nobody hates me at the end of it!

* * *

Elaine couldn't stop the anger inside of her from building. It seemed incomprehensible to her that neither Xena nor Gabrielle had ever really stopped to think about Joxer at all.

_God! How many times had the man suffered because of these two FORGETTING about his feelings!!_

Elaine couldn't stop but feel herself losing her ability to control emotions for a man she only knew through a television series...but THAT was the weird **thing!** Joxer was soo much sweeter and warmer than she had ever seen on the show. In fact his attempt at 'bravado' had yet to be seen, and Elaine knew that in the show that aspect of Joxer had all but vanished.

Guilt had made him stop trying to show off to others that he was a big warrior - and now that he had literally tossed away his armor AND HAT...Elaine knew that the man that Joxer was and had been becoming was swallowed down by his need to be beside the two woman that had become more than just his family. They had been his heart.

As she opened the doors to find Gabrielle holding a fierce grip on Joxer's nose as the young man obviously had fallen to his knees in pain...something made her stop dead in her tracks.

This scene of Gabrielle hurting Joxer physically had been a staple of the show...that seeing it up close and personal...it wasn't funny at all. Up until yesterday she had understood that Joxer was needed for comic relief - that his existence was to 'lighten' the dark drama that the show had become.

Yet at that very moment...Elaine didn't see any humor of how little this man's heart had been treated.

Everything inside her screamed to hurt Gabrielle back...to physically hurt her like she was Joxer. Something though, something in her stopped her. Slowly, an epiphany of what none had ever seen to see in the woman before her made a crawling skittish ascent to the forefront of her mind. And suddenly she spoke the thought out loud.

"Eli never knew who you really were."

The shock of those words ringing through Gabrielle's ears caused her to let go of Joxer's nose and look startling up at Elaine as she stood at the barn door.

Joxer remained kneeling in front of her, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

Ever so slowly, keeping her eyes locked with Gabrielle's, Elaine moved towards her. Words coming from a hidden file of thoughts in her mind - as if they had been reserved for just this moment in time...like she was always destined to be here in this moment.

"He knew Gabrielle companion of Xena...he knew Gabrielle the woman finding herself...he even knew Gabrielle the woman who had lost her innocence..."

She was now just a few short feet away from Gabrielle, Xena now at the door and stopping as she heard the words Elaine was saying.

"But he never knew _this_ Gabrielle."

Gabrielle just stared at Elaine with a furrowed brow, Xena almost seemed to be holding her breath, both not aware how the next few minutes would change a 'history' that had been destined to be - wiped clean as a clear glass window.

Elaine shook her head slowly.

"Who do you see when you look in the mirror?" The question was whispered...and the answer left unanswered as Elaine continued.

"Is it _this_ Gabrielle? Gabrielle the _cold_? Is it Gabrielle the _selfish_? Or is it just Gabrielle the **strong**?"

Joxer couldn't seem to move as his head remained bowed as he let Elaine's words wash over him. Never had anyone ever said they saw that in Gabrielle...and the idea that someone did...made his heart break even more.

Gabrielle just couldn't stop staring into Elaine's, trying to understand what Elaine was trying to say. Trying to fight the contempt that this woman made her feel, and failing as the words leaving Elaine's mouth hit her sensitive underbelly.

"_Your._..**_WAY_**!" Elaine's words were whispered as she continued to speak on...but her disgust at the words soo strong that it was almost said like a curse.

Elaine's eyes were filled with tears.

"It's just..._your_...**excuse**!"

It was this that made Xena's mind understand what Elaine was trying to say...and by all the gods above...it was the one thing she had always feared.

"It's just how you can justify....seeing....what the mirror reflects."

Xena closed her eyes as the words severed her heart like a sword. Somehow knowing that these words held her own brutal truth.

"Love is what you preached. _Love_ is what you told so many - that could conquer hate. And it is the one thing you will _never_ understand."

Gabrielle's eyes filled with confusion. It was as though Elaine didn't know anything about her at all...but the next words...those made everything that Gabrielle had ever thought of herself...crumble...like the city of Troy. It undid all Gabrielle held to be true, and left her with a reality she did not know existed.

Elaine finally made it the small distance to Joxer's side - in front of Gabrielle. Slowly and with no indication of any sort of threat, Elaine kneeled down next to Joxer.

Gabrielle followed the movement of the strange woman she barely knew. The sight that she saw making her heart tighten - as if seeing the sight for the first time.

Elaine lifted Joxer's tear streaked face, allowing the tears coming down from his eyes to slide down his face as he kept his eyes closed. His face contorted in such pain and sorrow as he kept his lips from voicing his sorrow.

Elaine turned his face slowly with just the tips of her fingers, and stared at a man few had ever given count to. A man that had lived behind the shadows of not just these two woman...but behind the shadows of two brothers...behind the impressive stature of a demi-god...behind a soul that had never known love that he had not bought - by money or degradation of himself. How could she let it happen? Why is it that God could let him suffer so?

"How could you ever show love to a stranger," the words were barely a whisper, "...if you can hurt a man who has walked down the path with you...and asked nothing for his love in return."

The words made Joxer's eyes slowly open and stare into Elaine's beautiful eyes, eyes that cried along with him for the second time that day.

Gabrielle saw the way Joxer's eyes looked into Elaine's...saw the love that this woman held for Joxer...even as the words finally filtered through her mind.

In that moment Gabrielle knew that she had just lost Joxer's love...in that moment she knew that Elaine was right.

She would never understand love...because she had just watched it slip away before her very eyes. Lost what he had given so freely to her...taken from her before she knew what was being offered.

Gabrielle wanted to die as she watched with a broken heart as Elaine slowly leaned over and kissed Joxer's lips with a love that made Gabrielle want to scream and hurt and crawl to the corner and cry. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard as Gabrielle tried to breathe and just couldn't seem to do so.

Elaine pulled away and leaned her forehead against Joxer's. For a second letting herself forget who exactly they were, and why exactly she was even there.

Just allowing herself to feel what she had not felt since oh so long ago.

"You're cursed...because you will never know what peace returning his love would have given you."

Xena's own heart was pounding furiously as she realized that she couldn't let that happen. Xena couldn't allow Elaine to take the love that she and Gabrielle felt for this man...felt for their _friend_...and take the parts of his heart that belonged **to them**...away.

It was this that pushed Xena into the barn, but stop dead as Elaine opened her eyes and turned them to Xena.

And it was the accusation in her eyes that froze Xena to the spot. The look that spoke of a truth Xena had not yet fathomed...until Elaine spoke them.

"How could you love a woman that destroyed so many lives for her own self worth...and not a man who spared your life...before he ever really knew you?"

Gabrielle's eyes followed Elaine's as she had turned to look at Xena. The words making their eyes lock on the others. Truth of the statement making Gabrielle turn away in almost shame.

Xena couldn't even reel back from the words as Elaine spoke a question directed to her...and not Gabrielle. It was a question that caused Joxer to turn and stare at the blue eyed warrior princess.

"You've never even thanked him for not killing her...._have you_? Not once... "

Joxer's soft brown eyes swam with hurt as they looked into Xena's.

Xena tried to speak...tried to even say those words...her lips moving almost desperately...but nothing would leave them.

Brown hurt soon turned to black anger as he realized that he didn't want to hear the words from her now. Because those words from her now....it would be like she was thanking him for giving Gabrielle to her. Joxer just couldn't hear those words ever come out of her mouth towards him from that day forward...it hurt to much to know the truth behind them.

Staggering up he realized he had been crying and tried to wipe the tears away, but Elaine stopped him as she too stood up next to him.

Gabrielle oddly noted for the first time that Elaine was taller than her...irony of her thoughts being that Elaine could literally and emotionally reach Joxer more than she ever had.

Elaine's hands stole up to the sides of Joxer's face and brought his forehead down to press down on hers. Words whispered to him so quietly that only he heard them.

"It's ok now Joxer. You don't have to love them anymore. It's _your love_. It's yours to _give_, and it's yours to take _away_."

And even as his strong love for Gabrielle began to dim as a candle burning itself out...another began to kindle for a woman he barely knew. One that held him in her arms. Kissed him...comforted _him!_ A stranger who had barely known him for two days...and had managed to speak his deepest pain that he had hidden away from all's eyes - she was the one who gave him what he had never received freely.

Her love.

* * *

Author's Note: DON'T KILL ME!!!! I can't help how dramatic it's getting...I promise the next one is going to be less dramatic and more oomph! But I need to know what you think! Let me know! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	9. You've got to be KIDDING ME!

Author's Note: Ok here's the curveball people! Try and be gentle and keep your mind open to possibilities of where this story can go! You guys know you love me!

* * *

Ares shimmered in to the temple with his back turned to Cupid.

"What are you doing here? I have…"

"DAD!"

Ares whirled around as the fear in Cupid's voice registered, along with the title that his son had not spoken in over a millennia.

The sight of Aphrodite laying limp in his sons arms made the coldness in his heart shatter as something as close to human fear flitted through it.

He was lifting Aphrodite into his own hold before he even knew he had moved.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ares yelled as Aphrodite whimpered and shivered as a cold sweat broke out over her forehead. Her eyes closed as if she was having a nightmare.

"I don't know…one second we were talking about some girl named Elaine and the next…" Cupid shook his head trying to figure out what was going on.

Then Aphrodite's eyes snapped open as a scream sprang from her lips, and through instinct Ares cradled her all the more tightly to himself.

Both men began to quickly discuss what could be happening.

But a second later Aphrodite let out a shuddering sigh as something inside her began to fill with a new warmth that she had not experienced before. It grew and grew until she beamed with a white radiant light that shocked both father and son.

Slowly the glow subsided and Aprhrodite became slowly aware of who held her.

"Ar?"

"DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS?!!!" Ares roared as the fear finally subsided and anger at not knowing engulfed him.

Aphrodite paid little attention to his outburst as she realized that Ares was holding her to him like he did oh so long ago. Before there were so many mortals, before either of them had anyone but each other. A soft smile came to her lips as those long ago memories surfaced.

Ares watched the small smile form on her lips and couldn't stop the small quirk to his lips as he recognized that smile. A small that let him know she was remembering the past they shared.

"You haven't held me this close in a long time." Both Ares and Cupid smiled at the statement.

Slowly Ares placed her on her own feet, carefully as if expecting her to collapse again – but Aphrodite stood on her own without so much as a grimace.

"You mind telling us what that was?" Cupid asked his mother in a much calmer tone than his father had.

Aphrodite's beautiful face formed into an unattractive one as she thought about the question.

"I honestly don't know Cupie…It's never happened before."

"What happened before you went to talk to Cupid?" Ares asked.

Aphrodite's face became somber and formed into one of dred as she swallowed down a lump in her throat.

Ares knew that whatever had happened…was not good.

* * *

_I can't stop feeling that I've managed to undo Joxer's fate. I can't help myself but feel relieved that I actually did it._

_But as I stand here with him, watching the tears slowly slide down his face...I know that beyond everything...everyone would be better off._

_The way Joxer's leaning against me makes me content and sad all at the same time. If he could ever love me back it would be a gift from God. And even if he doesn't...I would help him see through the horrors that I know he would face in this world without me._

Slowly Joxer pulls away from Elaine's embrace and turns to look at Xena. Xena's eyes were moist, as if the warrior wanted to cry - but Joxer doubted Xena would show any kind of weakness around him. Why should she? It wasn't as though their friendship had been a joke to her. All of those years thinking that Xena was just keeping her mouth shut for his benefit.

_God's I'm an Idiot!_

He should have known that he would just be a joke to her.

Elaine could see from the way he straightened his spine that his thoughts had become serious. Knowing that Joxer had a tendency to say things without thinking, Elaine quickly spoke before Joxer could get a chance to say anything.

"Joxer and I are going to be traveling together for awhile."

This caused Gabrielle to snap her head back to look at Joxer and Elaine. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that it was wrong that Joxer travel with Elaine. Xena's own eyes showing her shock as well, but it was Joxer's words that made her keep her protest at bay.

"I...I think I need....time...ta think about stuff...away from you guys..." Joxer stuttered out the words as he kept his eyes on the ground, and his head tilted down. Elaine knew it was because he didn't have the strength to look Xena in the eyes as he said the words.

Xena inhaled slowly, then quietly said "Ok."

Joxer nodded slightly.

Suddenly a flash of yellow blue and pink was beside Joxer and Elaine.

"WOW! You are putting off some MAJOR vibes!" Cupid exclaimed as he looked at Elaine and then Joxer.

Aphrodite's worried look was noticed by Xena. The pout of worry on the goddesses face causing something in Xena to realize that something must really be wrong to cause it. But all of her focus was cut off as she noticed the third party.

"Ares." Xena snarled as her lips curled in disgust.

Ares usually would smile or taunt Xena, but his eyes were focused on Elaine.

"How the hell did you get here?" Ares asked smoothly.

Elaine though just smirked in amusement and then a crooked smile broke out.

"Black hole! Created a link between two and hitched a ride here!" Elaine stated with a cute smile.

Ares grinned back at Elaine, for some unknown reason...he was impressed with the way she answered him. Almost coyly...but with an air of humor.

Of course the smirk caused a frown and furrowed brow on the warrior princesses face.

"You do realize that you being here has altered our universes timeline and all out future." Ares stated more than asked.

Elaine glanced at Joxer and then back at Ares.

"Somethings are worth altering time for."

"Ares what do you want?" Xena asked with less venom than normal - something about Ares talking with Elaine was unsettling...and Xena knew that she had to figure out why Ares was here.

"Sis came by passed out and looking like Hades paid her a visit...you can imagine my concern that this," motioning to Elaine, "mortal showing up might have something to do with it."

"Ares stay out of this! Why don't you go back to your..." Xena was already winding up for her one of many cut downs, but she never got the chance.

"What is your problem?!" Elaine exclaimed as she turned to stare at Xena.

It was at this point that mortal and gods watched in shock a show that none had ever seen before.

"Seriously you hardly ever give the man any chance to explain himself! Cut him some slack will yah?!!" Elaine said with such exasperation as she again turned back to look at Ares.

It only took a second for Xena to recover though. And it was the first time that Elaine understood why people feared her. The iciness of her words made her freeze for a second.

"You have no clue who you're talking to girlie! So I'm going to say this one time and _nicely_ as I can. Ares is nothing but trouble and if he..."

Joxer watched in amusement as Elaine rolled her eyes and again interrupted Xena..he had never seen someone pull this off.

"Yeah Yeah! Blah blah blah blah! For some reason I think you're forgetting that the God that you know didn't exactly _pick_ his job!! He was kind of given it at birth! I doubt when Hera and Zeus had him they were like," Elaine began to point at the three gods and speak in a manly fashion, " 'Well we have a goddess of Love so now I think we need a god of War...who wants to be God of War?' Do you think Ares was Jumping up and down going 'Pick Me! Pick Me!' NO! So why don't you show the man the respect he deserves!" Elaine said with a huff and again turned back to Ares.

All in the room except Elaine stepped back in fear as Xena's eyes sparkled with the craziness they often did when someone had pushed the wrong button.

"RESPECT!! THE MAN IS EVIL INCARNATE!!!!" Xena yelled as she began to walk towards Elaine in anger.

But everyone was shocked as Elaine just turned and snarled at Xena.

"Without HATE we wouldn't know LOVE. Without WAR we wouldn't know PEACE! Without DEATH we wouldn't know LIFE!!! Are you starting to get the picture princess?!"

Ares saw the second that Xena snapped and went to lunge for Elaine but before Xena couldn't even move Ares and made her materialize closer to him, but still remained next to Joxer.

Elaine turned towards Ares with a furrowed brow, as did Joxer.

Ares just stood their with a look of bafflement on his face.

Slowly though...Elaine's face formed into a soft smile as she understood that he didn't have a clue as to why he stopped Xena from hurting her.

"You're really a nice guy...you just can't be because of what you do." Elaine whispered the words just enough that Ares and Joxer heard her.

Ares just looked into Elaine's eyes with confusion.

Elaine lifted her hand and held his cheek, and at the gesture all looked on in shock.

"No one has ever thanked you for what you do...or what you have given up - to make sure that there's a balance to everything. But I thank you. For being something that no one wants to be, and for doing a job that noone would want to do."

Ares face was blank as he processed the woman's words, his eyes unable to look away from the look that was being bestowed upon him.

Then something happened that made Xena feel as though SHE had been slapped.

Elaine leaned up and gently placed a kiss on Ares' lips. Not long or romantic like she had with Joxer, but a kiss that showed emotions that Ares had only felt with one woman...and it was enough that the woman that he had felt it with again gasped in pain and clutched her heart.

"AHHH!" Aphrodite gasped and put a hand to her chest. Cupid immediately dove to grab his mother, but Ares took a second to act as he too went to help Aphrodite.

Slowly the ache in her chest began to fade and she was finally able to look up into dark brown eyes and bright blue ones.

"You've _got _to be KIDDING ME!!!" Aphrodite all but shrieked at Ares. Only Cupid and Aphrodite witnessed the blush on the god of war's cheeks before he stopped the sensation he had been experiencing.

"Are you ok?" Elaine asked as she moved over to see if Aphrodite was fine or not, Joxer beside her with a look of concern on his face as well.

Aphrodite couldn't help herself, she smiled in assurance at Joxer. Slowly Joxer smiled back, along with Elaine.

"Don't worry sweetcheeks! I'm ok." Aphrodite responded.

"Are you sure?" Joxer asked in a scared sort of way, very much uncomfortable being this close to three gods - especially these three gods.

"Let's just say that I do NOT want to get use to it!" Aphrodite said as Cupid slowly pulled her into an upright position. Aphrodite gave Ares a little stare saying they were going to have a 'little' talk.

Ares closed his eyes, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

* * *

Author's Note: I know you hate me! But I bet you never saw that coming now did yah?! REVIEWS people! I live for them!


	10. That can't be good!

Author's Note: Here's a chapter that is sure to confuse a bunch of you so...Be gentle guys! I'm fragile!

* * *

Joxer could feel the tension in the room mount. Three gods, Xena, Gabrielle, Elaine...and him! He knew that was a really bad combination.

Subtlety, of course, was not his strong suit. So even as he tried to 'make a run for it' he knew that he had failed miserably.

"Um...I guess...me and Elaine should get going...seeing as...Aphrodite's feeling better and.."

"Hold it studmuffin!" Aphrodite exclaimed with a wave of one hand followed by pink hearts that fluttered around. Suddenly Joxer found that he couldn't move. Casually the love goddess strolled over to Elaine with a little sway in her step and a scowl on her face.

Elaine's eyebrows knitted together as the goddess 'inspected' her.

Suddenly Elaine realized something. Her eyebrows going up in shock.

_You're trying to read my thoughts!_

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I want to. But you're causing stuff to happen. I only want to see if your hearts in the right place!" Aphrodite said as she purposely looked over at Joxer as he looked down at his feet - still trying to move. Elaine of course understood.

Letting out a sigh Elaine turned from looking at Joxer to the goddess.

"Well...are you satisfied that my intentions are _honorable!_"

The goddess pouted.

"Yes."

Elaine smiled.

"Then I'm free to pursue a relationship with Joxer?" Elaine asked with hope in her voice.

Aphrodite gave a quick glance to Gabrielle, who's eyes were staring wide eyed with fear at the goddess - an almost begging request in them.

Aphrodite turned back and gave a glorious smile at Elaine.

"For now sweetcheeks!"

Elaine and Joxer locked eyes. Elaine gave Joxer a very sexy smile and dangerous gleam shined in her eyes, as Joxer had a blush and pursed lips to one side that some would consider to be adorable.

Gabrielle felt like she had been sucker punched.

_Aphrodite approves!!!_

If looks could kill Cupid would have become the only god of love.

Aphrodite glanced then at Ares who had a scowl on his face as he stared at Joxer, who was still looking over at Elaine with a blush in his cheeks. Aphrodite knew that something had happened today that had caused Ares to more than just like this Elaine girl, and if she had to disrupt two connections of love - she was going to have to step in the way of what was slowly becoming one of the biggest challenges the goddess had ever faced.

"What are all three of you doing here?" Xena asked with anger still in her voice as she tried to erase the image of Ares staring at Elaine with more than his normal 'manipulative' manner. It caused something in her to stir that she was just unwilling to define or even acknowledge. Quickly her mind focused back on the suspicion that one of these gods had impregnated her.

Cupid had been about to open his mouth and explain when Aphrodite 'accidentally' stepped on his sandal-ed foot. Cupid winced as his mother quickly did what she did best...talked.

"Oh we were just wondering where your new friend came from is all. Seeing as she's going to be part of the 'family' from here on out!"

This of course caused everyone to look at Aphrodite with shock on their faces.

"Actually... Joxer and I or going to be traveling together for awhile..." Elaine began and Aphrodite again tried to 'fix' the problem she knew she now had.

"Yeah! I think its soo cool that studmuffin has someone that can watch his back while the Gabster and Xena Warrior chick take care of kick evil bad guy butt!" Aphrodite said in her giggly smiley way. All the while hoping that Elaine would change her mind, hoping that she didn't have to get more involved that she needed to.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Elaine said quickly.

Of course, Aphrodite concluded, sometimes drastic measures needed to be taken.

"But Studmuffin's been in love with the Gabster FOREVER and I totally doubt he would leave Xena's side! He totally worships the ground they walk on!!"

Gabrielle felt herself pale as the words left Aphrodite's mouth, a quick look to Joxer and she thought that he had become a ghost as well.

_If SHE knows about it...'Forever'? It can't be..._

Elaine immediately turned to see Joxer had gone white as a sheet. Her mind quickly tried to find a way to save him from really horrible pain when something hit her.

Elaine started to chuckle.

"Joxer...in love with Gabrielle...that's ridiculous!"

Aphrodite's smile fell as the next words caused a wave of pure hate to emanate from the bard.

"Makes me laugh just to think about it! Right Joxer?" Elaine said as she looked over at Joxer.

Gabrielle felt like she had been slapped in the face as she heard Joxer mutter his laugh that she had never heard him do before.

"Yeah...Ha Ha." Joxer said as anger at himself replaced the sadness that had all but taken over his very being a second ago. Idiot of the world had fallen in love with someone that was under a spell...and didn't even realize that it could never be between them.

Elaine saw the change in his demeanor and quickly assessed that they needed to leave before things became really uncomfortable for him...and everyone else.

Before Elaine could say a word Joxer turned and began to walk out of the stable, quickly Elaine followed after him, not even glancing at Xena as she followed Joxer.

Xena's eyes however were on Ares. Ares eyes were on Elaine's as she followed Joxer.

Xena may not like Elaine but...Joxer she cared about. And the way that Ares was looking at Elaine made her want to rip Ares' throat out for staring at...

Xena shook her head. _No!No!That is not why..._

Not being able to complete her own thought, her mind was re focused as Gabrielle tried to move past her to go to Joxer. Quickly grabbing her arm Xena stopped Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle right now might not be such a good time..."

"What's the matter Gabrielle?!" Ares asked with way too much mirth in his tone, and a sickening smile on his lips. "Afraid the little whimp might actually get lucky with another woman?"

Gabrielle turned and gave Ares a look that he had never seen on the 'little girl's' face. It was a look only Xena had ever managed to pull off and actually make him think twice.

What he said next though made both Xena and Aphrodite very uncomfortable.

"Guess we better break up their little love fest then."

With that Ares shimmered out of the barn.

Oddly it was Cupid that uttered the thought that all were thinking.

"Well that can't be good!"

* * *

Author's Note: I know you hate me! But I bet you never saw that coming now did yah?! REVIEWS people! I live for them!


	11. Jinx!

Author's NOTE: after a huge leave of absence...I'm baaaccckkk! Don't kill me people as I am finally back to writing after a huge amount of time of being tied down to work I now have some time to actually WRITE! But as always let me know what you think so I know after all this time I still got it!

* * *

Joxer tried to hustle his way out of town with out all out running, but Elaine had managed to catch up with him and grab his hand.

She didn't stop him, just forced him to slow down some.

"You didn't do anything wrong Joxer. You shouldn't be afraid for doing something that will make you happy."

Joxer didn't even have a chance to respond as Ares' voice came from out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't tell him not to be afraid."

Both Elaine and Joxer stopped in their tracks as the god of war himself flashed into the road before them.

"As a matter of a fact, I'd tell him to get his coins ready for when he crosses over." Ares said as an evil smile played across his face.

Joxer's heart stopped for a second before Elaine's little laugh penetrated his mind.

"I don't think Joxer would be going to the Elysian fields Ares…and I think you know that too."

Both men stared at Elaine in confusion.

Elaine kind of blushed when she raised her hand like she was in a classroom.

"Born Pentecostal Christian. Have a one way ticket to heaven."

Ares started to cackle his mad laugh as he tilted his head back in mirth. Finally calming down but still chuckling he looked at Elaine with her one raised eyebrow looking at him.

"Don't tell me your another follower of Eli…"

"No." Elaine quickly cut Ares off, making his smiling face vanish almost as fast.

"Not a follower of Eli. But my God is the God of David. The one true God."

Joxer tensed as the words left Elaine's mouth. Suddenly the anger in Ares was almost visible in the air around him.

"You will pay for your insolence." Ares all but snarled the words.

It was then that Elaine looked at him in puzzlement.

"Ares…even your father bows to his name. Why else would he fear the twilight?"

Ares processed the words slowly. And the truth in them hit him suddenly.

Elaine smiled sadly at him.

"The Greek Gods…you're just higher beings then humans. God is omnipotent, knowing all things before they happen. And you _don't_ Ares. You're just like _us_! Every day is a surprise. Every moment a blessing and a curse…difference _being_….we find peace…and you don't."

Both Elaine and Joxer watched as Ares' adam's apple bobbed, swallowing down the truth in her words, but the fight remained in his eyes.

It had to remain. Because it was what he had become. He became the fight. He became the resistance. But for a few seconds both Elaine and Joxer saw the fear in his eyes. That's when it hit Elaine. The full truth…the answer to a question that she had never asked when she had watched this play across her screen at home.

Ares had to survive, had to live, had to remain behind from all those that would fall in the twilight. Not because he kept a balance…but because he was what all his kind would have to do to try and survive.

They would have to fight.

Staring into Ares' eyes Elaine felt her heart sink as she finally understood what he had to do because he was born to be war.

"You want the twilight…don't you?" Elaine whispered the words as she stared into the haunted brown eyes.

Ares' spine straightened at the question. He would have answered her if she hadn't have quickly answered for him.

"Of course you do. And not because you want power or destruction…but because you don't want to be what you are anymore."

As Elaine said the words Joxer stared at the 'god' before him, watching as his eyes showed that Elaine had struck a nerve. Joxer knew pain all to well, and he saw it in Ares' eyes.

And for the first time, Joxer felt pity for Ares. Because Elaine had been right, Ares didn't want to be what he was anymore.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I am the God of War. And I do want power and destruction."

The words were useless. No real feeling behind them.

Elaine slowly walked up to him and cupped his cheek.

"It's ok. You don't have to be that in front of me. You can just be Ares."

Joxer couldn't believe he saw Ares begin to tear up. Human emotions that God's never displayed being seen right before his eyes.

Ares looked into Elaine's loving eyes and felt the bravado and act leave him. It was as though Elaine could really see him. Not the God of War…but Ares.

"I'll be your friend Ares, if you want to be mine."

Ares stared at her with a little shock and hurt at the words.

Slowly Elaine pulled away from Ares and walked backwards and took Joxer's hand without needing to look down.

"We'll both be your friends."

Ares raised one eyebrow at the two.

"You think I want to be friends?" He asked with a look that spoke of being offended.

Elaine laughed as Joxer became uneasy.

"You don't want to be more than friends with me Ares. You want that with one Warrior Princess."

Ares looked at the hilt of his sword for a second before he acknowledged that Elaine was right with a slight nod.

"I just think we could be your friends that you can be yourself with. You can tell us things and we won't go blabbing about it. Because we care about you."

Ares again arched a brow and directed his eyes at Joxer.

"I'm not being friends with the pipsqueak."

Joxer's mouth dropped and he was about to protest against the title when Elaine quickly spoke.

"Pah-lease! You both have more in common than any two people I know."

At this Joxer even looked at her funny.

"What?" Elaine exclaimed at the looks both men were giving her.

"Am I the only one that sees that both of you have lived in the shadows of your siblings? Become warriors to please your parents. Feel that your parents loved your siblings more than they loved you? Not to mention the fact that you both just want to be you and have to continual pretend to be someone else!"

Ares looked at Joxer out of the corner of his eye and Joxer did the same.

Elaine rolled her eyes at the two.

"I think you two are gonna become best friends if you actually hang out with each other, mark my words."

It was then that the other four flashed in behind Elaine and Joxer.

Turning around Elaine saw the dark green eyes of one pissed off bard glaring at her and couldn't help but think.

_Well, at least she won't try to hit me again._

The thought was short lived as before anyone blinked Gabrielle had punched her in the face.

_Why did I have to jinx myself!_ Elaine asked herself.

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


End file.
